DarkHeart chapter 1 Revenge
by typetwittertype
Summary: What would happen if- instead of Edward saving Bella- James killed her? What would happen, if, say... she was pregnant? What will happen to the Cullen family? Or to Edward? Find out, dun dun dunnn hahaha. Edwards pov
1. Chapter 1

Dark-Heart Chapter 1- Revenge

"Bella, no- don't fall for his game!" I screamed, but it was too late. James, the asshole, killed my Bella. There was no way to save her now.

"Edward…" Alice had said, before I drove off in rage. "Edward, don't do anything stupid. I loved Bella, too, you know." Yes, how well I knew that. Oh, Alice, how I was going to miss her- but I had to end James' life. Nothing else mattered but revenge. Revenge for the life he had stolen from me, my sole purpose of existence.

My plan was to kill him, then go to the Volturi. They would kill me, but Emmett and Jasper wouldn't, no matter how many times I begged and pleaded. Yes, if Bella couldn't live, then neither could I.

If she hadn't gone into James' trap, she would have been fine. If she hadn't loved me and I was still in Alaska, Bella would probably have Mike Newton as a boyfriend and have Angela and Jessica to talk to instead of vampires. If… If… So many "Ifs" ran through my mind, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything.

I tracked James, through his thoughts, all the way to Texas. He was meeting up with Victoria and Laurent in Houston. They were being careless with their thoughts, celebrating the successful hunt.

_Ring, ring, ring. _The shrill bell kept ringing, breaking through my thoughts. Finally, the annoyance broke through everything. I answered the phone.

"Hello." My voice sounded as dead and bitter as I felt.

"Hello, Edward. Are you enjoying yourself?" It was James. My hands tightened on the steering wheel as I tried not to break the phone. I wanted to hear what the bastard wanted.

"Not really, no." I replied sharply. "And you? Are you enjoying yourself?" _Now that you've killed my Bella,_ I added mentally.

"Yes, I am, actually. Victoria says that my eyes are a brighter red than they've ever been. Your human tasted good, by the way. You should be proud." I growled, not bothering to disguise my disgust.

"Oh, touchy. I'm so scared!" He laughed as if my anger was the funniest thing in the world. And to him, maybe it was. Or he just wanted to get me really angry. Well, death was speaking to him at the moment anyway.

"Listen, I know you want revenge for the human." He continued. Gee, how could he guess?

"Her name is Bella." I said tersely, not taking any crap from James.

"_Was_ Bella. Now, I have to go. This has been a nice chat. Bye." I hear the dial tone and pushed the Volvo to its top speed, not caring if a cop saw me.

I remembered the last words I said to Bella; "You are my life now." Didn't that mean anything to her? Why couldn't she have waited for me at the airport?

I always hated not being able to read Bella's mind, never telling what she meant by what she said, always guessing by her expression on her face. I was never able to convince Bella on how absurd she was, thinking she was "plain."

Bella was anything but plain; the color of pink she blushed, and her chocolate brown eyes… I always felt like I was drowning in them.

_Only fifteen more minutes until I get revenge for her murder,_ I thought as I turned onto the Houston exit.

***

Fifteen minutes later…

I ran into the club, De Mort, where James, Victoria, and Laurent were celebrating.

I found them outside in the middle of feeding on a poor, under aged girl that seemed to be dead. Like Bella, she was splattered in blood. James was drinking from her arm- Hadn't he had enough blood yet? - Victoria was drinking her blood from her guts; Laurent was drinking from her brain. Yes, she was definitely dead. I would have to kill Laurent and Victoria, too, if I have the chance.

At that moment, James turned around, nostrils flaring. Then he realized I was there and ready to kill him. James wasn't surprised, all he said was, "What took you so long?" I was annoyed. James was about to die and all he could say was _"What took you so long?"_ What the hell?

I noticed a pile of wood. Perfect, I thought, to start a fire with just one match that I had in my pocket.

"Now, is there going to be any action or are you just going to stand there and think, Edward?" Laurent said.

"No, this is between the two of us." James was right; this was between the two of us. Well, soon to be me and a dead; burned vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark-Heart chapter 2- Complications

As I poised, ready for the kill, Victoria stepped in front of James in a protective crouch, snarling. I searched deeper into her mind, realizing for the first time that Victoria and James were mates; she obviously wasn't going to let me kill James without a fight.

At that moment, my phone started ringing, the ID showing Carlisle. James and Victoria took the opportunity to escape, leaving Laurent behind. _He _was not going down without a fight. If Carlisle wanted to talk, he could leave a message. To prove my point, the phone beeped, indicating a new message.

Only a few seconds had passed. I wouldn't let any more time escape, not for Bella. She deserved better than that. Of course, it's not like Bella would approve of my revenge. _Don't hurt yourself for me,_ she would have said. But I would never have listened to her, no matter how much I love Isabella Marie Swan… it really was terrible how I could never make her Bella Marie Cullen.

How unfortunate that I would have to pick them off; one by one until they were all dead. One way or another James, Victoria, and Laurent were going to die.

***

I finished burning Laurent, with only a little bit of blood on my sleeve. He didn't really live up to his promise. _A good fight_ yeah, right. Laurent was easy to kill, and the satisfying crunch of his bones made it all the better.

I didn't have a single interruption from a human; I was surprised that they didn't hear the screams of the dying vampire, and my masochistic laughter.

Now I would have to kill either James or Victoria; preferable James, though. But punishing him by killing his mate seemed like I good idea. Yes, that's what I'll do- kill Victoria first, mate for mate.

I couldn't read James's thoughts, so I followed his scent, which led to an airport in New York. The city was beautiful, but I paid no attention the lights and stores. I had wanted to take Bella to all of these places, but she hadn't made it for me to take her anywhere.

It seemed like a good time to check Carlisle's message.

"Edward… please, _please_ call me back. This is very important, and the sooner you call me, the better. Goodbye, I love you." I wondered what was so important. Although I knew that he did, Carlisle almost never said "I love you." I called his number back, hoping that my voice wouldn't sound as dead as it had when I talked to James.

"Hello?" Carlisle picked up.

"Hello, Carlisle." My voice didn't sound as dead as it had before, which was good because that would have torn Carlisle apart.

"Oh, hi, Edward. I'm glad you called." Carlisle seemed troubled, and because he was so far away, I couldn't read his thoughts. "I have… very interesting news." He continued.

"About what?"

"Well, it seems that our legend is true- that when a boy vampire kisses a human girl, the human becomes... pregnant." Oh my god… he's saying that Bella was going to have a baby, our baby, before she died.

"Edward, Bella was one week pregnant before she died." Carlisle continued, sounding regretful.

At that moment, the world stopped. The phone dropped, and the Volvo jerked to a stop. Thankfully, no one was behind me, but I couldn't think of that now. My girlfriend, my _soul mate_, was going to have a baby before she died, and she didn't even know it.


End file.
